superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Firehouse Tales (2005)
Supervising Producers Alan Burnett Linda M. Steiner Producer Ken Kessel Associate Producer Amy Nance Created by Sidney J. Bailey Director Kathy Castillo Story Editors Alan Burnett John Loy Music by Tim Kelly "Firehouse Theme" Written by Stephen R. McCarthy Julia Albert Arranged and Remixed by Tim Kelly Songs by "Im Petrol The Fire Truck Written by William Kevin Anderson Voice Director Terry Klassen Voice Production & Casting Voicebox Productions, Inc. Recording Facility Koko Productions Starring the Voices of Michael Adamwaite As Petrol The Pumper Truck Storyboard Artists Ron Brewer Kathy Carr Peter Ferk Sharon Forward Llyn Hunter Ben Jones Ken Kessel Dan Kubat Tina Kugler Christian Ligman Tim Maltby Brian Ray David Williams Marcus Williams Dennis Woodyard Storyboard Revisionists Hyunsook Cho Ken Laramay Arnie C. Miclat Animation Timing Directors Herb Moore James Tim Walker Animation Timer Richard A. Collado Model Design Mark Bachand Dave Kupczyk Assistant Model Designer Karenia S. Kaminski BG Design Andrew Gentle MCQ BG Paint Lito Paguio Rozalina Tchouchev Production Manager Mosa Kaleen Assistant Production Managers Finbarr O'Riordan David Wilcox Animation Coordinator Denine M. Omand Script Coordinator Nancy French Production Assistant Dan Serafin Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Annie Leavitt Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Annamarie Costa Charles Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Charles Martin Teri McDonald Michael McFerren Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Carla Washburn Director of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Myra Owyang Assistant Film Editor Donnell Ebarrette Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Sound Reading Kerry Brody Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Recording Machine Operators Michelle Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Post Production Audio Services Salami Studios Post Production Re-Recording Mixer Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Supervising SFX Editor Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E. Foley Artist Sanaa Cannella Foley Mixer Jeff Kettle Animation Services Dr. Movie Supervising Director Seok Jin, Yeon Layout Director Moon Joong, Han Background Directors Dae Young, Sung Soon Chui, Choi 3D Animators Sang Wook, Na Yun Ju, Cho Color Stylist Young Sim, Lee 2D Animation Director Si Chang, Lee 3D Animation Director Hyun Geun, Kim 2D/3D Compostion Moon Ki, Kim O Joon Koun 2D Animators Young Hee, Jeong Myung Hee, Youn Final Checkers Yun Seok, Seo Soon Ha, Hwang Production Staff Chey Lee Chang Seoul, Byun Starburst Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Young Gil Lee Layout Director Jong Dae Lim Background Director Kyung Gi Kim 3D Animators Bongkyun Oh Jungseok Park Color Stylist Jung Won Chi 2D Animation Director Namsoo Jang 3D Animation Director Alex Lee 2D/3D Compostion Gutae Park 2D Animators Noel Jaegal Myunghee Park Final Checker Ji Young Yoon Production Staff Sanghyun Kim Haksung Kim Production Administrators Robert Fewkes Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Linda Moore Tamara Miles Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Amy E. Wagner Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network Alice Cahn Peter Kilcommons Educational Consultant Dr. Arthur Pober Special Thanks to Karen K. Miller Dan Romanelli Executive Producers Sidney J. Bailey Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2005 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network